


Guilty Pleasure

by MsTrick



Series: Polished Twitter Threads [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrick/pseuds/MsTrick
Summary: Jack kept a strict and healthy diet, didn’t indulge in cheap reads or shows, didn’t smoke or drink to excess. As though if he kept himself as good as possible in every other realm, he could excuse the absolute caricature of a floozy he turned into when Gabriel was around.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Polished Twitter Threads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765933
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	Guilty Pleasure

#

Jack had always been good. He’d always behaved. As a child, he didn’t lie or cheat or see what he could get away with. He liked to think it was because he saw the big picture. He understood his parents and teachers worked hard and were frustrated by their circumstances, and his misbehavior would do nothing but add to their burdens. He saw the fear behind the bullying and didn’t retaliate. He saw the strain of leadership and supported his superiors in the military as best as he could. He saw that kindness mattered. That humility and courage mattered. He saw others begin to respect him for it. Jack knew he was good. He worked hard to be that way and the life he’d built for himself reflected it.

So, why for the love of God could he not stop flirting with Gabriel?

Due to logistics, Jack stopped going to mass after he’d enlisted. But if he _was_ still confessing his sins to a priest, he would have just the one to admit week after week: _I try to tempt a married man. I can't seem to stop._

Misbehavior around Gabriel somehow came as naturally as good behavior did the rest of the time. The agony of the SEP regimen, the bloodiest war in human history, the impossible task of rebuilding the world – none of it dissuaded Jack that being kind was worth it and none of it dissuaded Jack from trying to seduce the still very-married Gabriel.

Everyone else had their guilty pleasures. Gabriel, his sweet tooth. Reinhardt, his sappy romance novels. Ana, her alcohol. Torbjörn, his pack upon pack of cigarettes.

This was Jack’s. He kept a strict and healthy diet, didn’t indulge in cheap reads or shows, didn’t smoke or drink to excess. As though if he kept himself as good as possible in every other realm, he could excuse the absolute caricature of a floozy he turned into when Gabriel was around.

Jack dropped things just so he could bend over and pick them up. He wore tight pants and tighter shirts. He sat with his knees brushing Gabriel’s and leaned into him when they talked. He made Gabriel’s coffee exactly the way he liked it and smiled when he handed over the mug.

Jack knew he looked ridiculous. He was sure Gabriel rolled his eyes behind his back, maybe even laughed about Jack’s crush with their friends or recounted Jack’s cliché ploys to his wife. Jack tried not to think about it. Instead, he lay in bed and replayed the instances where Gabriel let him push his luck.

Like when they’d found themselves the last two men in the showers in the SEP barracks. Jack noticed Gabriel was half hard under the spray and grinned.

He’d stepped directly in front of his superior officer and rumbled, “Let me help you out.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, the effect somewhat hidden by the wet hair spilling over his forehead. “I _am_ married.”

“And I'm just being helpful.”

Jack was known for being helpful.

Jack wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s dick and was guiding it into his mouth before his knees even settled on the tiles. Gabriel grunted but didn’t say anything and didn’t stop him, and Jack lost himself in the heat and weight and taste. The only problem with shower blow jobs was that he couldn’t look up and watch Gabriel without getting his eyeballs hosed out of his head. But imagination filled in the details, the way Gabriel slammed both hands into the wall to stop himself from touching Jack, the scowl as Jack’s tongue spiked him with pleasure and the helpless expression when he finally spilled hard, halfway down Jack’s throat.

Jack relinquished the loving hold on Gabriel’s balls and pulled off, and pointedly didn’t jerk himself off even though he was so erect, it hurt, in order to prove to Gabriel it didn’t count as cheating if Jack was just providing a service.

This happened four more times over the course of their training and the war.

Whenever Jack met Gabriel’s wife at ceremonies and social events, the guilt nearly gutted him. It was just one vice, Jack reminded himself. He was doing everything else right. He was bargaining for aid and eliminating threats to peace, establishing orphanages and food supply chains. He chatted with janitors and senators in equally affable tones. Overwatch blossomed and spread and grew in power. Peace got a little steadier.

And one day, Jack began to notice, and he swore he was imagining it, that Gabriel was flirting back. He didn't hide that he watched whenever Jack stretched or bent over. When Jack’s thigh or arm brushed his, he leaned into the contact. He learned how to make Jack’s favorite milkshake and brought it to him at lunch, and it tasted even better than the one from the ice cream parlor in Bloomington.

Jack knew that now was a time to put a stop to this. Here was his chance, when it came down to the wire, to do the right thing.

At the next staff meeting, Jack asked Gabriel to stay afterwards to discuss something. The rest of the department heads trickled out and Jack kept his gaze on Gabriel, who had stood and was now leaning against the table.

Jack made his decision.

He kissed Gabriel. He wasn’t shy about it.

He half-hoped Gabriel would punch him, so he could nurse an appropriate punishment for the sin of seducing a married man. But rough hands cradled Jack's face and Gabriel’s mouth opened wetly into his. They were moaning and hard and moving against each other, until Gabriel was splayed on the conference table beneath Jack’s weight. Jack kicked off one boot and shimmied out of one pant-leg, not bothering to remove anything else, and fucked himself into oblivion. With Gabriel snarling his name and eventually flipping them over to rail Jack through a third climax, there was no pretending this wasn’t adultery and sin and all Jack’s fault. He felt an absurd urge to berate Gabriel for giving into him.

Here was where the moral of the story was supposed to be, the part where he gets what he wants and realizes it wasn’t what he truly wanted, that in the end being an honest, good person was more important than Gabriel’s lips bruising his own.

Jack only felt the visceral howl of victory, the mess of semen dripping behind his balls, the belligerent satisfaction in Gabriel’s eyes. 

Gabriel was the first and only thing Jack had ever stolen.

He didn’t intend to give him back.  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The original thread can be found [HERE](https://twitter.com/mstrick16/status/1309146692042797056?s=21)


End file.
